Mindig
by Lora98
Summary: Uchiha Madara középiskolás éveit kísérhetjük nyomon ebben a történetben. AU! Hashirama x Madara párosítással. (Trágár szavak)
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok! Nos, egy új történettel jelentkezek, amit remélem élvezni fogtok. Szándékomban áll megvalósítani az egész elképzelésemet ezzel a történettel kapcsolatban, ugyanis nagyon szeretem Madarát. :3 Ő a kedvencem az Uchihák közül, aztán jön Itachi... 3 **

**A fejezethez tartozó információk a végén találhatók! ;) Csak, hogy izgalmasabb legyen... :D**

**Remélem tetszeni fog. :) Próbáltam karakter hű maradni, de mivel nem nagyon mutattak meg sok mindent Madaráról és Hashiramáról a mangában (spoiler) max a gyerekkorukat, meg most, hogy edo tensei zombik... mármint csak az egyikük a másik már ember... szerű, szóval én ilyennek képzelem el Madarát. Akinek nem tetszik, nos... nos így járt :P**

**Jó olvasást! **

**Párosítás: Hashirama x Madara, később Tobiizu... és még kiderül ^^**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

A nap fényesen süt, és az emberek többsége ilyenkor már a munkahelyén van. És mi, a szenvedők, élvezhetjük az iskola falait, több hónapon keresztül... Hol vagy nyár?

Most éppen az ebédlőben ülök, és próbálok rájönni, hogy mégis mi a jó francot keresek én itt. A diákok többsége - igen van pár kivétel, de még ez is csekély -, olyan tökkelütött, hogy abba már én magam is belehalok.

Nem viccelek, komolyan, néhányuk idiotizmusban szenved.

Nem mintha nagyon érdekelne, hogy mégis mennyi eszük van, de saját magamon kezdtem el érezni, hogy szívják belőlem a tudást.

Ha nem vigyázok, akkor vissza fogok fejlődni a majmok szintjére...

Persze azok sem buta állatok...

Körbe kémlelek, és meglátom pár osztálytársamat, évfolyamtársamat, kik félve és reménykedve pillantanak rám.

Egy egyszerű Uchiha pillantással elűzöm a csöppnyi kis agyukból azt a gondolatot, hogy le merjenek ülni mellém.

A kis hülyék.

- Madara, ha lehet ne szidd magadban a többieket. Ez egyáltalán nem kedves. - Morogja mellettem egy hang.

Komolyan behalok ezen a gyereken. Az arcom olyan sima mint a frissen vasalt... akármi, és ő mégis képes olvasni róla.

Pedig elhihetitek, hogy nagyon sokáig gyakoroltam a fapofát otthon.

- Én nem szidtam őket. - Dörmögtem.

- Aha, persze. - Mondta olyan hangon, amiből érthető volt, hogy egyáltalán nem hisz nekem.

- Hn.

Már két hónapja elkezdtük a középiskolát, és eddig Kagami az egyetlen akit képes vagyok megtűrni magam mellett.

És ebben nem játszik szerepet az, hogy az unokatestvérem és egy Uchiha. Úgy mondanám, hogy mindketten a család "szégyenei" vagyunk. A fekete bárányok.

A másak.

De jól megértjük egymást. - Fojtottam el egy vigyort.

Kagamival sosem viselkedtünk igazi, vérbeli Uchihaként. Persze a húgom meg az öcsém a tökéletes minta példányai a "klánnak", csak én vagyok selejt.

Kagamival együtt.

Nem mondhatnám, hogy hű de jóba vagyunk, de jobb ketten mint egyedül nem?

Meg aztán, kicsit hasonlítunk egymásra. Semelyikünket nem érdekli a hírnév, a tökéletesség fenntartása.

Ki akar, egy hűvös, érzéketlen emberré válni? A fater már annyi ideje játssza a hűtőt, hogy az egész képe hasonlít egy fagyasztott ananászra.

Ananász? Elememben vagyok...

Na meg aztán, amióta megvannak a testvéreim, és pont olyanok mint amilyennek egy Uchihának lennie kell, azóta szabad vagyok. Fater megmondta, hogy addig bármit megtehetek, ameddig az nem lesz a hírekben.

Milyen drága a fater...

Mikoto a tökéletes "asszony" mintájára törekszik, Izuna pedig mindent megtesz azért, hogy apánk büszke legyen rá.

Felsóhajtottam.

Nem azért, de valamiért örülök, hogy nem vagyok "klán tag". Ahogy elszoktam őket nézni, elég fárasztó lehet fenntartani a látszatot.

Mindig is szerettem önmagam lenni, a bunkó, lekezelő és szadista énemmel.

Miután elkezdődött a suli, jöttek a felsőbb évesek megszívatni minket, gólyákat... Egy gyilkos pillantással a helyükre fagyasztottam őket, s azóta felém sem mertek jönni...

Kagamival sajnos nem egy osztályban vagyunk, de már így is megszoktam az egyedüllétet.

Látom, hogy az ajtón egy nagyobb csoport esik be, hangosan nevetgélve, és én pedig újra sóhajtok. Miért kell mindenkinek olyan kurva hangosnak lennie?

Vagy én vagyok túl antiszociális?

- Csak egy kicsit. - Suttogja.

- Franc... hangosan mondtam ki mi? - fordultam felé, miközben lenéztem a kezében lévő telefonra, mely hangosan pittyegett.

- Jah - sóhajtott -, új játék. - Mondja csak úgy mellékesen, majd kissé felemelte a kezét.

- Sejtettem.

A nevetés hangja újra fellendült, de most még hangosabban. Ránéztem a tömegre, és mindegyiket elkezdtem szuggerálni, hogy végre elhallgassanak... vagy, hogy az éppen szájukban lévő kajadarab megakadjon a torkukban...

Megcsíptem az orrnyergemet, és próbáltam elűzni a migrénem első jeleit.

- Készültél a dogátokra? - támaszkodott az asztalra, majd ide-oda forgatta a telefont. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy valami autós játékkal szöszmötöl.

Ránéztem, majd válaszoltam. - Mégis, honnan tudsz arról, hogy mi mikor írunk? - kérdeztem érdektelenül.

Ah, fárasztó itt lenni.

- Az egyik csajtól ott - bökött a pár méterre álló fekete hajú lányra -, leszólított, mert rólad érdeklődött. Kedvel téged.

- Tényleg? - horkantottam.

- Ahogy az összes többi csaj a suliban. - Kuncogott, majd újra kezdte a játékot.

- Hn.

Na, igen. Még ez is.

Alig beszéltem pár emberrel ebben a kócerájban, de már mindenki tudott rólam. A többiek példaképnek tekintenek, mert nem hagytam magam a felsőbb évesekkel szemben. A lányok meg mindig bámulnak, kuncognak, meg elpirulnak ha meglátnak.

Egy hét se telt a suliból, de már akkor megkaptam az első szerelmes levelemet. A kicsike nem volt ronda, de nem állt szándékomban senkivel sem együtt lenni. Gonoszul - ugyanis tudtam, hogy elpletykálják -, apró darabokra téptem a levelet, majd otthagytam a már pityergő nőszemélyt.

Azóta valamilyen okból kifolyólag, még többen elkezdtek érdeklődni irántam.

Komolyan nem tudnak ezek másra koncentrálni? Nem tudok úgy sétálni egy folyosón, hogy ne súgjanak össze mögöttem.

A legszívesebben aludnék.

- Amúgy nem. - Mondtam a dolgozatra célozva, majd pár perc múlva Kagami is megszólalt.

- Fáziskésés? - pillantott rám.

- Jah.

Megfogtam az üvegemet, és nagyokat kortyoltam belőle. A hideg víz frissítően ömlött le a torkomon, majd visszatekertem rá a kupakot, és letettem. A kezemre támaszkodtam, és láttam, hogy a körmeimről már lepattogzott a fekete lakk.

Franc... festhetem újra.

Ezt is csak a szüleim idegesítése miatt kezdtem el, de már nagyon hozzám nőtt. És egy idő után ők is elfogadták. Persze mást nem is tehettek volna. - Hümmögtem.

Mindenki azt mondja, hogy le sem tagadhatnám apámat. Bár az én hajam dúsabb és hosszabb mint az övé, de tényleg nagyon hasonlítunk. Mindig is büszke voltam a fekete fürtjeimre, bár volt aki belekötött. Nos, annak mindig bevertem a képét. - Kuncogtam az emlékre.

Kagami meg a saját apjára hasonlít. Gyerekkorunkban kitaláltuk, hogy hogyan tudnánk őket még jobban bosszantani. Én elkezdtem az ő apját "Ashura-bá"-nak hívni, míg Kagami az enyémet "Indra-bá"-nak.

Nem is tudom, hogy mióta kezdtem el így viselkedni. Sosem tettem azt, amit a szüleim mondtak, ezért nagyon szigorúak voltak velem. De engem ez sem érdekelt, mindig a saját érdekeimet néztem.

Utáltam azt a légkört, ami otthon volt, ezért sem szerettem hazamenni. A többi gyerek kint játszott a szüleivel, akik mosolyogtak, nevetgéltek. Nekem pedig állandóan azt hajtogatták, Madara csináld ezt, csináld azt... Légy a tökéletes örököse a vállalatnak... Bla, bla...

Aztán végre leszálltak rólam, és nyugodtan élhetem az életem.

Kaptam egy saját kis lakást, így a szüleim nyugodtan foglalkozhattak Mikoto és Izuna nevelésével. Egy kis bűntudat szokott bennem lenni, amiért csak úgy otthagytam őket. Félreértés ne essék, imádom a testvéreimet. A kisöcsém nagyon ragaszkodó, míg Mikoto nagyon gondoskodó. De aztán rájöttem, hogy ha ki akarnak törni, akkor megteszik majd. És amúgy se kicsik már.

- Jön a barátod Madara. - Mondta Kagami.

Kellemetlenül felnyögtem, és a fejemet belevertem az asztalba. Már nem csak úgy alapból fáj majd...

Ez kell nekem. Pont, amikor nyugalomra lenne szükségem, és egy méretes francia ágyra, akkor betoppan ő.

Senju Hashirama.

Egy biztos, nincs kedvem hallgatni a hülyeségeit.

Gyorsan felkaptam a fejem, és láttam, hogy integetve jön felém. Összehúzom a szemöldököm, és vetek rá egy: "Mi van?" pillantást, de ő csak mosolyog. Valaki leszólítja, és magyaráz neki, de látom, hogy minden percben felém pillant.

Embertelen gyorsasággal dobálom bele a cuccaimat a táskámba, és felálltam.

- Kagami, majd később. - Mondtam, majd elindultam, és a vállamra akasztottam a fekete táskámat.

- Örökké nem menekülhetsz. - Hallom még a kárörvendő hangját.

Az emberek rám-rám pillantanak, és végigmérnek. Egyikükkel sem törődök, folytatom az utamat, és elindulok az osztálytermünk felé.

Ha jól tippelek, akkor töri lesz, így azon végre nyugodtan kialhatom majd magam.

Kellett nekem hajnali egykor még mangát olvasni... - Túrtam bele frusztráltan a hajamba.

Kedvem támadna zenét hallgatni, de túl macerás lenne elővenni a fülhallgatót, majd bepötyögni a jelszót a mobilomon. Így csak sétálok tovább.

Hallom a közeledő léptek zaját, és fájdalmasan felnyögök.

Oh, Istenem miért? Miért büntetsz engem? Tán azért mert szebb vagyok az emberek többségénél, és még okosabb is?

Ah, már megint előjött az egoista énem... Nem vagyok véletlenül skizofrén?

- Madara! - Kiabál a Senju, de csak felgyorsítok. - Hé, hé ennyire ne rohanj! Várj meg!

Csak szeretnéd...

De egy perccel később egy erős kezet érzek a hátamon, és próbálom nem eltátani a számat, amiért ez a kis pióca ilyen gyors.

- Na - lihegett -, végre utolértelek. - Mosolyog. - Miért siettél ennyire?

- Nem akartam, hogy utolérj. - Válaszoltam, majd a megdöbbent tekintet után jöttem csak rá, hogy mit is mondtam.

Basszus... a szám mindig gyorsabb volt mint az eszem... Persze csak ilyen helyzetekben.

Nem mutattam, hogy esetlegesen bűntudatom lenne, hiszen azért mégis csak Uchiha vér folyik az ereimben!

És büszkeségem is van...

Egy hangyaszarnyi...

De az enyém!

- Értem - mosolyog még mindig -, nos, ha már itt vagyok, azért induljunk nem? Át kéne néznünk a leckét, mert írunk. - Lökdösött, majd elkezdtünk lassabb tempóban sétálni.

- Ah, szóval töriből lesz a dolgozat? - kérdeztem csak úgy mellékesen.

- Igen. Készültél? - fordult felém, hosszú barna haja pedig csak úgy lobogott utána.

- El is felejtettem, hogy írunk. Igazából azt terveztem, hogy alszok órán, de akkor ez nem fog összejönni... - Morogtam.

Hashirama csak felnevetett, én pedig mosolyogtam.

A körülöttünk lévő női egyedek felkuncogtak, és a szemük mintha szív alakúvá formálódott volna...

Hát igen, a nők másik kedvenc férfi példánya, éppen a mellettem álló személy.

Senjuval már találkoztam, amikor kicsik voltunk. Nem nagyon emlékszem rá, de ő mindig az orrom alá dörgöli. Azóta, amióta meglátott az évnyitón, feltett szándéka, hogy mi puszipajtások legyünk.

Nem kell szó szerint értelmezni...

De tényleg, azóta le se szállt rólam. Mindenhová követ, mint egy kis pincsi. Van egy öccse, Tobirama, aki Izuna osztálytársa. Nagy ritkán futottunk össze még anno, de most más a helyzet.

- Ah, Hashirama-kun! - Kiáltott egy női hang, melyet ezer közül is felismernék...

Uzumaki Mito.

Komolyan elkezdek filozofálni arról, hogy mégis miért vagyok én itt... Ha hallgattam volna az apámra, akkor nem itt lennék...

Kellet nekem a lázadó tinédzsert játszani...

A lány mellénk ért, és piruló arccal beszélgetni kezdett a Senjuval. Rám néha vetett egy szúrós pillantást. Annyira látszik, hogy szerelmes belé, hogy azt még egy vak is kiszúrná. Nem nagyon érdekelt a beszélgetésük, így sarkon fordultam, és elindultam újra.

Mitonak hosszú vörös haja van, és mindig két kontyba fogja a feje két oldalán. Visszapillantok, és látom ahogyan a szempilláit rebegteti, de Hahiramának fel sem tűnik, hogy mennyire próbálkozik...

Idióta.

Beérek a terembe, majd helyet foglalok a padomnál. Még jó, hogy egy személyes, így nem kell elviselnem valaki más társaságát.

Basszus... talán túl sok időt töltöttem otthon a négy fal között.

A helyem a legutolsó pad az ablak mellett. Direkt választottam ezt, mert ez van legtávolabb az ajtótól. És nyugodtan nézhetem a felhőket, vagy akár aludhatok is...

Saját tapasztalat...

A kezemre fektettem a fejem, és becsuktam a szemem. A fejfájás újult erővel tört rám, én pedig szidhatom magam amiért nem hoztam fájdalomcsillapítót.

Mindegy.

Hallom magam mellett a szék nyikorgását, és tudom, hogy Senju az. A kis szemtelen direkt mellettem foglalt helyet, és volt képe ezt a szemembe is mondani.

Seggarc.

Az osztályban hangos csevegés folyik, mindenki jártatja a száját, vagy éppen a telefonjával szórakozik. A csengő hangja jelzi az óra kezdetét, és öt perc múlva már meg is jelenik a tanár. Fujiwara Shioke a töritanárunk, és nagyon szimpatikus egy férfi. Nem lehet több huszonöt évesnél. - Gondoltam.

A többiek felálltak, míg én egyedül maradtam a fekvő pozíciómban.

Éreztem magamon a tanár és a Senju tekintetét, de csak pihiztem tovább. A tanár nem szólt semmit, hiszen kedvelt engem.

Ahogy a tanárok többsége is.

Valamiért bejött nekik, hogy minden kérdésükre tudom a választ. Persze, a lustaságom nem tetszett nekik, és már szóltak is, hogy ne aludjak, hanem figyeljek az órán, de én soha nem engedelmeskedtem. Mivel ez sem tetszett nekik, így másnap feleltettek is az előző órai anyagból.

Mindegyikük eltátotta a száját, amikor az egész leckét elmondtam nekik.

Így békén hagytak.

És még aludhattam is...

Micsoda élet!

A tanár felszólított mindenkit, hogy tegye el a felszerelését, és kiosztotta a lapokat. Mikor hozzám ért, pár pillanatig fürkészte az arcomat, majd megszólalt.

- Manga? - utalt a fáradtságom okára.

- Hn.

- Beelzebub?

- Hn.

- Nekem is tetszett a tegnapi fejezet. - Hümmögött. - De ha lehet, akkor most koncentrálj a dolgozatra, jó? - bökött karon, majd éreztem, hogy letette elém a dolgozatot.

Ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, egyből a barna tekintettel találtam szembe magam. Azok az íriszek olyan gyengédséggel pillantottak rám, hogy még a szőr is felállt a hátamon. De egy pillanattal később, el is tűnt, szóval lehet, hogy csak képzelődtem.

Nem lennék meglepve, ha hallucinálnék.

Hashirama fel-le húzogatta a szemöldökét, majd a lapomra bökött. Lenéztem, majd vissza rá, és jó magam is felhúztam a szemöldököm. Csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és tovább folytatta a dolgozatát.

Felsóhajtottam, majd elkezdtem én is írni. Nem volt nehéz, de ahogy elnéztem, másoknak viszont az volt. Nem is figyeltem az elmúlt órák anyagát, de még így is tudtam egy egész kisregényt írni. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Senju is folyamatosan ír. Azt hittem, hogy nem tudja, mivel még át akarta nézni...

De hát mindegy, nem mintha érdekelne.

Mondtam már, hogy zseninek tartanak? Elég egyszer elolvasnom, vagy hallanom a dolgokat, és már meg is jegyzem őket. A sors iróniája, hogy ilyen okosan, ennyire elcseszett személyiségem legyen. - Nevettem majdnem fel.

Abbahagytam az írást, majd újra a karomra feküdtem. A többiek tolla hangosan sercegett a papíron, és alig vártam már az óra végét.

A nap végét.

Az év végét.

Soha ne gondoltam volna, hogy valamit ennyire utálni fogok egész életemben. Az iskola annyira unalmas, hogy szinte bele tudnék pusztulni. Néha eltűnődöm azon, hogy lehet, hogy csak azért unom magam, mert egyedül vagyok?

Che.

Ki nem szarja le...

Na meg azért ott van Kagami is, meg a kicsi Obito... Az a gyerek annyira hasonlítani fog rám! Már most nem Uchiha módra viselkedik. - Mosolyogtam az emlékekre.

Mindig hangosan nevet, mosolyog, amit egy igazi Uchiha soha nem tenne. Közönség előtt.

Jó, valljuk be, az Uchihák többsége úgy néz ki, mintha karót dugtak volna fel a seggükbe. Annyira szánalmasak, hogy az már teljességgel nevetséges. Némelyikük úgy néz ki, mintha be lenne szarva. - Kuncogtam.

Mindegy.

...

Valaki rázza a kezem, én pedig vágtam egy fintort. Hallom, hogy csengetnek, és rájöttem, hogy bealudtam.

Hogy nem vettem észre?

- Madara, gyere, mert tesink lesz, és még át is kell öltöznünk. Ne aggódj, a tanár elvette a dolgozatodat. - Suttogja Hashirama közvetlen közelről, és még így is biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ismeri a magánszféra szó jelentését.

Kótyagosan kinyitom a szemem, és meglátom őt. Felhúz az asztalról, majd támogatva elindul velem a tornaterem irányába. Még ilyen kómás állapotban is észrevettem, hogy a karja a derekamon ténfereg, és hogy kedvesen hozza magával a cuccaimat is.

Miért ilyen kedves velem?

Nem is ismerem...

A többiek - nagy részükkel egy szót sem váltottam -, nem is figyelnek ránk, de ez egy cseppet sem zavar. Senju leültet, és már nyúlna a pólómért, de megállítom.

- Azért ennyire nem vagyok álmos.

- Oh... bocs.

- Nem gond. Kösz - mutattam körbe a az ujjammal -, ezt az egészet.

- Semmiség. Te is megtetted volna értem nem? - pakolt le mellém.

Pár másodperc után válaszoltam.

Őszintén.

- Nem, nem hiszem. Ott hagytalak volna, hogy elkéss az óráról. - Vigyorogtam, majd levettem a pólómat. Láttam, hogy Hashirama pirulva elfordítja a fejét, de nem tettem szóvá.

- Nos, ezt sejtettem. Tényleg olyan bunkó vagy mint amilyennek mondanak. - Csipkelődött, majd felvette a tesi cuccát.

- De legalább őszinte. - Mutattam rá a nem mindennapi tényre. - Ezt egy Uchihától már nagy eredmény. - Öltöztem fel én is.

- Hát igen, ahogy elnézem ez nálatok nem családi vonás. Mond, csak nem elejtettek gyerekkorodban? - vigyorgott.

- Oh, de igen, képzeld. Anyám apámmal veszekedett - ami szintén nem szokványos dolog nálunk -, és annyira akart gesztikulálni a kezeivel, hogy elejtett. - Fintorogtam. - Be is vertem a fejem, sőt! Be is tört meg minden, aztán jó pár hónapig a kórházban sínylődtem. A legjobb az egészben, hogy telenyomtak fájdalom csillapítóval, hogy ne érezzem a fájdalmat, meg közben összeszedtem valami vírusféleséget is, így végighánytam az ott töltött időt. - Néztem az arcára.

Elég érdekes látványt nyújtott a megdöbbent arckifejezéssel, az elkerekedett szemekkel. A srác fal fehér volt, és olyan volt a tekintete, mintha valami irtó nagy szörnyűséget mondott volna az imént.

- Srácok, idő van gyertek. - Nézett be az ajtón a tanár, majd indult be a terembe.

Elléptem Hashirama mellett, és megveregettem a hátát.

- Hé, haver, ne vágj ilyen képet. Csak húztalak. Soha nem ejtettek el, mindig makk egészséges voltam. - Nézett rám, mire rávigyorogtam. - És, hogy tudd, rohadt vicces fejet vágtál az előbb, és alig bírtam visszatartani a nevetésem. - Mentem a terembe, majd éreztem, ahogyan a Senju is mellém ér.

- Ez durva volt. - Motyogta, majd beálltunk a tornasorba.

- Hn.

- És én még azt hittem, hogy normális vagy. De rá jöttem, hogy neked már sérülés sem kell, alapból van valami gond a fejeddel. - Vigyorgott.

A kis mocsok. - Gondoltam, majd hirtelen eszembe jutott valami.

- Hé ez rímelt. - Néztem rá, mire megrázta a fejét.

- Látod? Ott fent tényleg gond lehet...

- Mégis több van mint neked...

- Ez most célzás akart lenni? - könyökölt az oldalamba, mire felszisszentem.

- Oh, szóval feltűnt. Hé, to'd, hogy milyen kaját hoztam?

- Fogalmam sincs... de ez, hogy jött ide? - értetlenkedett.

- Hashi_Rámásat_... szalámival, sajttal, meg minden más finomsággal... - Mosolyogtam, majd elmondtam egy "itt vagyok"-ot a tanárnak, amint felolvasta a nevem. - Ah, csak meg akartam veled osztani ezt a tényt. - Vontam meg a vállamat.

- Te kis... - Vetett rám egy szúrós pillantást. - Szóval így állunk?

- Én per pillanat két lábon... - Suttogtam.

- Tudod, a minap voltam az öcsémmel az utcán, és egy csomó _madara_t láttam... - Somolygott.

Madár?

Heh, ez jó...

- Jesszusom - tettem drámaian a szívemre a kezem -, olyan rosszul álltok anyagilag, hogy már az öcsédet viszed az utcára? És képes vagy így élni? - Sóhajtottam, majd megráztam a fejem. - Szörnyű testvér lehetsz...

- Te meg perverz. - Vág vissza, mire rosszallóan rá nézek.

- Te meg egy segg vagy.

- Köcsög.

- Rohadék.

- Hajas baba.

- Transzvesztita.

- Fiúk, fiúk, ha lehet ne itt veszekedjetek, jó? - néz ránk a tanár.

Pár percig még szemezek a Senjuval, majd mosolyogva megyek el nyújtani, mint a többiek. Nem rossz, nem rossz...Vissza tud vágni, és nem is csinálja rosszul... most veszem észre, hogy amióta itt vagyok, először éreztem mást is az unalom helyett...

Helyet foglalok az egyik bordásfalnál, majd látom, hogy a Senju is mellém lép.

- Máshol már nem volt hely. - Mondja.

- Aha.

Nem tettem szóvá, a több mint tíz szabad bordásfalat, ami mellettünk volt.

- És ha szabad megjegyeznem...

- Nem, nem szabad...

- ... akkor tisztáznám, hogy nem vagyok transzvesztita. Tudod, azt gondoltam, hogy nagyon okos vagy, de rájöttem, hogy tévedtem. Soha nem fogsz tudni leérettségizni, ha nem vagy tisztában az anatómiai dolgokkal... - Feküdt le a földre, majd elkezdett felüléseket csinálni.

Én is leültem mellé, majd ugyanazt csináltam mint ő.

- Ilyen aggyal könnyebb lesz mint neked.

- Ah, vigyázz, reped a mennyezet... nem bírja az épület a marha nagy egód... - Kezdett neki a fekvőtámaszoknak.

Én is hasra fordultam, de nem csináltam semmit. Olyan fáradt vagyok...

- Tudod, legközelebb otthagyhatsz a teremben aludni... - Motyogtam, de még így is meghallotta.

- Talán nem kellene hajnalig fenn lenni...

- Bocsi apu, jó kisfiú leszek...

- Rendben van hercegnő...

- Anyád. - Nevetett fel.

A tanár megkért minket, hogy fussunk öt kört a teremben, majd amikor végeztünk, két csapatba osztott minket. A lányokat leültette a padra, és mondta nekik, hogy ők majd holnap fognak játszani. Persze ők ezt nem is bánták olyan nagyon... Hashirama és én külön csapatba kerültünk, majd a tanár végre elmondta, hogy kosarazni fogunk.

Hozzátette még, hogy egyeseknek szüksége lesz a tapasztalatokra, mert vannak olyanok, akik félnek a ladától. És, hogy osztályozni fogja a fektetett dobást, meg miegymást...

Felálltunk az alap pozícióba, majd - számomra ismeretlen -, két srác beállt ugrónak. Ahogy a tanár feldobta a labdát, elkezdődött a játék.

Már az első tíz perc után elkezdtem fáradni, és izzadni. Nem mondtam még, hogy rossz az anyagcserém mi? Hiába - Uchiha vonás ide, vagy oda -, úgy szeretem az édességet, mint medve a mézet...

És igen, egy kicsit mindig dagi leszek...

De nem annyira, hogy az még ne legyen vonzó! Persze semmi bajom sincs molett testalkattal... Amíg mindenki elfogadja magát olyannak amilyen, addig nincs gond...

Anno, kis srácként imádtam kosarazni, és ez a mai napig így van.

- Uchiha! Labda! - Kiáltja az egyik osztálytársam... akinek Miagi? Misaki? Mitsube... a neve? Mitt'om én... majd elkapom a narancssárga labdát, és a palánkra célozva eldob...

...nám, ha egy hosszú kéz hátulról ki nem csapná a kezemből. A dobásom meg akadályozója elfut mellettem, és a hosszú barna haja csak úgy lobog mögötte, míg nekem elkezd rángatózni a jobb szemem.

Idegesen fordulok egyet, majd a lányokhoz sétálok.

- Uchiha! Még nincs vége a játéknak! - Kiáltja Oshuzuru Kuso, a testnevelő tanár. Nem foglalkozok vele, sem a gonoszul mosolygó Hashiramával.

A kis dög játszani akar?

Hát tőlem oké...

- Hé lányok - álltam meg előttük -, kölcsön tudnátok adni egy hajgumit? - szedem össze kedvességem legapróbb foszlányait.

- Ööö... - pirulnak el, majd egymásra nézve kuncogni kezdenek -, miért kell? - kérdezi az egyik.

Ennyi észt...

- Na vajon mire? - bámulok rá, mire az szégyenében elvörösödik.

- Te-tessék - veszi le a karjáról a kért tárgyat -, itt... van.

- Kösz. - Mentem vissza a pályára.

Séta közben, megfogtam a hajamat, és felkötöttem a fejem tetejére. Két vastagabb tincset meghagytam oldalt, hisz még se nézzek úgy ki mint egy ló...

Senju újra dobott egy két pontost, és vigyorogva lepacsizik az egyik csapattársával. A tekintete rám téved, és két piros folt jelenik meg az arcán. Megáll mellettem, majd szemügyre veszi a frizurámat.

- Mi van? - sóhajtok.

- Semmi... csak... aranyos vagy. - Mosolyog, majd zavartan megvakarja a tarkóját.

Én csak nézek rá, és nem tudom hova tenni a dolgot. A srácot ismerem vagy pár napja, meg régebben egyszer ha találkoztam vele, erre most meg úgy viselkedek vele, mintha a legjobb haverok lennénk.

A kezemet az orrnyergemre szorítom - megint -, majd ellépek mellőle.

- Erre csak most jössz rá? - pillantok át a vállam fölött, mire felnevet.

Arrébb sétálok, majd a többiek megindulnak, felkelve az előbbi sokkból. Fel se tűt, hogy ennyire megdöbbentette őket, hogy felkötöttem a hajam.

Vagy az, hogy másokkal is kommunikáltam?

Ki tudja...

Az egyik srác, nem látva kiutat, nekem passzolja a labdát, én pedig egyből fel is ugrok. Hashirama egyből rohan felém, és kinyújtott karral felugrik, hogy megakadályozza a dobásomat.

Idióta.

Várok még pár másodpercig, majd amikor a keze elég közel van a labdához, feldobom azt a levegőbe. Ő egy meglepett nyikkanással "száll" el mellettem, mire én visszaérkezem a földre, és újra felveszem a dobó pozíciót.

A labda könnyedén csúszik ki a kezemből, és egyenesen a kosárba érkezik.

Csont nélkül.

Több mint a fél pályáról.

Na...

Ez már valami.

Döbbent nyögések, ujjongások hangjai érik el a fülemet, mire meghallom a játékot véget vető sípszót. Több srác a nyakamba ugrik, azt kiabálva, hogy milyen király vagyok, meg hasonlók.

Mosolyogva mondják, hogy nyertünk.

Én csak állok ott, mint Jenő a boltban, aztán a tanár sorakozót kiállt. A többiek leszállnak rólam, majd magam is beállok a sorba. Felpillantok, és meglátom a mellettem lévő, felfújt arcú Senjut.

Csak rávigyorgok, és meghajolok.

Út közben - ahogy sétálunk ki a teremből -, visszaadom a csaj hajgumiját, amit - kedvtelenül -, meg is köszönöm. Ő csak mosolyog, kuncog, és elvörösödik, majd elfut.

Jesszusom...

Hangos ricsaj csapja meg a fülem, ahogy beérek az öltözőbe, és elkezdem levenni magamról az izzadt ruhát. Hashirama már át is öltözött - amin próbáltam nem meglepődni -, és engem figyelt.

Bedobáltam a ruháimat a táskába, majd elkezdtem felvenni a farmernadrágomat. Felpillantottam, és láttam, hogy Senju milyen piros.

- Hé, nincs lázad? - kérdezem, majd megérintettem a homlokát, hogy meleg-e. Kicsit meleg, de lehet, hogy csak az óra miatt pirosodott ki.

- Ne-nem! - Állt fel hirtelen. - Most... most megyek, majd később! - Kiáltotta, majd kisietett az ajtón.

Én csak meglepetten bámultam utána, majd felvettem a pólómat. Összeszedtem a dolgaimat, és elindultam.

Még lenne egy órám... - Gondoltam.

Fáradtan felsóhajtottam, majd megfordultam, és a kijárat felé vettem az irányt. Egy óra lógás... mit számít? Amint kiértem, a nap a szemembe sütött, kiégetve vele a retinámat...

Elsétáltam a főkapuig, és útközben hívtam egy taxit. A francnak lesz kedve hazáig buszozni...

...

Amint hazaértem, és kifizettem a sofőrt, egyből lepakoltam a cuccaimat. Ittam egy pohár vizet, bevettem egy - vagy két? -, Aspirint, és bedőltem az ágyba.

A takarót magamra húztam, és éreztem, ahogyan az álmosság elemi erővel tör rám.

Utolsó gondolatom az volt, hogy már nem fogom unni magam a suliban...

Hülye Senju...

* * *

**Fejezet megjegyzések: Igen, Madara Mikoto és Izuna bátyja. Igaz, hogy Izuna alapból a testvére volt, de mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy ők hárman egész jól kiegészítenék egymást. **

**Indra és Ahura ( Spoiler! Manga!) Rikudou Sennin gyerekei, amit a mangából megtudhattunk, így ők nem kitalált személyek. Bár a mangában, Madara és Kagami apjai nem ők voltak, de ebben a történetben azok. ^^**

**Uchiha Kagami, valós karakter a mangában, őt sem én találtam ki. Ha úgy jobban felismeritek, mint Uchiha Shisui apját, akkor már tudjátok ki az. Ha nem: A Google a barátotok. ;) **

**Madara és a többiek tizenhat évesek.**

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok.**

**U:i. Próbáltam poénokat beletenni, de nem tudom, hogy ez mennyire volt észrevehető. Ha valakinek van valami jó poénos ötlete, akkor írjon kritikába, vagy emailbe. ( valamelyik történet elejére leírtam a címet)**

**Hibákért elnézést...**

**Hali~**

**Lora98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halihó! Olyan boldog vagyok! Túl vagyok a kis érettségin, és végre szabad vagyok mint a madár! Remélem tetszik azért a történet, és megdobtok pár kritikával. ;) Nos, nem tudom, hogy Madara milyen személyiség is, de nekem így tetszik. :) **

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvassátok! :D (Trágár szavak, enyhe - nagyon enyhe, sőt! Nem is lehetne annak nevezni -, szexuális tartalom. ^^**

* * *

Az ébresztő hangos rikácsolására ébredtem, mire fáradtan felnyögtem. Az arcomat belefúrtam a párnámban, és felhúztam a térdeimet. A testemen libabőr futott végig, ahogy megéreztem a hideg levegőt a szobában. Elfelejtettem bezárni az ablakot tegnap...

Még jó, hogy bezártam az ajtót. - Horkantottam.

Éreztem, ahogy a farmer kemény szövete nekifeszül a hasamnak, és rájöttem, hogy én tegnap még nem is fürödtem.

Remek.

Álmosan rápillantok az órára, és felsóhajtok. 7:54. Na, ha még most neki is állnék készülődni, akkor is elkésnék az első óráról.

Bár, az én készülődési menetemet figyelembe véve, akkor lehet, hogy csak a harmadik órára érnék be...

Az oldalamra fordultam, hogy a lehető legkevesebb fény süssön be a szemembe. Hiába lóg a hajam az arcomba, nem kockáztatok... Ásítottam majd jobban betakaróztam. Pár percig csak feküdtem, majd kigomboltam a nadrágomat, és lerugdostam magamról. Gyorsan felültem majd a pólómat is levettem, és ledobtam a földre. Hiába fáztam, így még is kényelmesebb...

Kezemmel még kikapcsoltam az órát, nehogy véletlenül felkeltsen még egyszer.

Mit számít ha egy napot lógók? Így is kitűnő leszek mindenből...

Pár perc múlva már vissza is aludtam.

...

Folyamatos kopogásra és csengetésre ébredtem. Újra.

Mivel száz százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy kikapcsoltam azt a kis műszert, így egy másik rémálmom vált valóra.

Valaki. Eljött. Hozzám.

Jesszusom.

Remélem hamar megunja... ha nem reagálok lehet, hogy elmegy... - Gondoltam.

Így fordultam egyet, és a fejemre húztam a takarót. A kint álló személy nagyon kitartó, mert még tíz perc elteltével sem adta fel...

Mégis ki a fene az?

Kótyagosan, szinte botladozva szálltam ki az én - drága -, ágyamból, és próbáltam nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, nehogy megfojtsam az álmaimat megzavaró személyt...

Elsétáltam a tükör előtt, és ahogy belenéztem, elfintorodtam. Na szépen vagyunk, úgy nézek ki mint a mosott szar. Szemügyre vettem magam, majd kidörzsöltem a csipákat a szememből, és kinyitottam az ajtót.

Ott, és akkor jöttem rá, hogy hatalmasat hibáztam. Mert az ajtó előtt, nem más volt mint Senju Hashirama.

Most komolyan...

- Ah, Madara! Már azt hittem, hogy sosem fogod kinyitni! - Vigyorgott mint a vad alma. - Aggódtam érted mert nem jöttél, és... hé, elég ramatyul nézel ki. - Nézett pirulva végig rajtam.

- Remek, örülök neki, hogy ilyen tökéletes a megfigyelőképességed, de ha lehet, akkor térjünk a lényegre, mert még dolgom van. - Mondtam. Ez a gyerek minden félmeztelen ember látványától elpirul?

Vagy csak engem tisztel meg ezzel a szokásával?

- Oh, csak elhoztam neked a leckét - mutatja fel a papírokat a kezeiben -, és... hát érdekelt, hogy minden rendben van-e veled. - Vakarta meg a tarkóját.

Fújtattam egyet, majd szélesebbre nyitottam az ajtót, remélve, hogy érti a célzást. Úgy látszik felfogta, mert a következő percben már be is lépett a házba. Becsuktam az ajtót, majd bevezettem a konyhába, ahol le is ült az egyik székre, majd a pulton kezdett el támaszkodni. Többször is rápillantottam, miközben elkezdtem kávét főzni.

Nem tudom elhinni, hogy nem fáradnak el az arcizmai.

Hogy lehet ennyit mosolyogni?

- Kérsz? - emeltem fel a még üres bögrémet.

- Oh, igen azt megköszönném.

Miután lefőtt a kávé, ki is töltöttem, és odaraktam Senju elé, majd jómagam is leültem. Odahúztam a cukortartót magam mellé, és el is kezdtem bele tenni a bögrémbe.

- Cukor? Tej? - pillantottam fel, mire megrázta a fejét.

- Feketén iszom.

- Hn. - Folytattam az édesítést, majd amikor már a nyolcadik kiskanálnyi cukornál tartottam, megálltam. Visszatettem a helyére a tartót, majd inni kezdtem a kávémat. Felnéztem, és láttam, ahogy Hashirama megdöbbenve figyel engem, vagyis a torkomat, ahogy lenyelem az édes fekete löttyöt.

- Hm?

- Á, semmit, csak meglepődtem, hogy ennyivel iszod. Mennyi is volt? Hat?

- Nyolc.

- Durva. Én nem lennék képes ennyit tenni bele, maximum kettőt.

- Szeretem az édes dolgokat. - Mondtam, majd véglegesen kiittam a bögrém tartalmát. Senju is gyorsan lehúzta, majd odaadta nekem, én pedig betettem mindkettőt a mosogatóba.

Anyám mindig mondta, hogy a vendégekkel kedvesen kell bánni, de azt már nem tanította meg, hogy hogyan kell kipaterolni őket a házból...

- Amúgy, hogy hogy nem jöttél? - bámult rám.

- Mi ez a nagy érdeklődés? - sétáltam be a nappaliba, majd levetettem magam a kanapéra. Senju pár másodperc után felkelt a székről, és utánam jött.

Megvonta a vállát, majd leült velem szembe. - Unatkoztam.

Válaszára csak elvigyorodtam, majd egyik kezemmel eltakartam a szemeimet. - Fáradt voltam. - Céloztam az előbbi kérdésére. - És olyan nyolc körül keltem fel, így inkább vissza aludtam.

- De jól megy valakinek.

- Bezony. - Válaszoltam, majd eszembe jutott valami. - Hé, mégis hogy a kénköves pokolba tudtad, hogy hol lakom? - néztem rá, majd megtámaszkodtam a karomon.

- Az öcséink egy osztályba járnak - mondta -, ezt ugye tudtad? - kérdezte, majd amikor bólintottam folytatta. - Én mentem ma Tobiért, így találkoztam Izunával. Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy hol laksz, és ő adta azt a tanácsot is, hogy legyek kitartó, mert sosem szoktad rögtön kinyitni az ajtót. - Vigyorgott, majd megigazította a haját.

- A kis rohadék. - Motyogtam, de Hashirama meghallotta, és felnevetett.

- Ugyan, az öcséd nagyon kedves volt. Tudod, nem is hasonlítotok egymásra. Mármint külsőleg igen, de...

- Igen, igen, Izuna visszahúzódó - Uchiha létére -, míg én szókimondó vagyok mi? Hát, engem már csak ilyen elcseszett személyiséggel áldott meg a sors... - Motyogtam.

- Tévedsz - nézett a szemembe -, te csak különleges vagy. - Mosolygott, én pedig elfordultam, nehogy meglássa, hogy elpirultam.

Különleges?

Egy biztos, ha nő lennék, akkor bókolás miatt most kapna egy piros pontot.

Még soha senki sem mondta nekem, hogy különleges volnék. De emiatt Senju nehogy az higgye, hogy úgy fogok viselkedni mint egy szende szűzlány.

Na persze.

- Nos, mindig is tudtam, hogy elég ritka példány vagyok. - Mosolyogtam, majd felültem a kanapén, és hátradőltem.

- Pontosan - mutatott rám -, a ritka fajok közé tartozol. - Kuncogott, mire felhúztam a szemöldököm.

- Seggfej. - Vigyorogtam.

- Naaa - nyújtotta el a szót -, hagyjuk ezeket az obszcén szavakat. - Mosolygott.

Egy ideig csendben üldögéltünk, majd érezve magamon, hogy azért ideje lenne végre kezdeni magammal valamit.

- Hashirama, én megyek lefürdök, de te nyugodtan elmehetsz. - Néztem rá, remélve, hogy elmegy.

- Oh, nem nem gond, megvárlak. - Válaszolta, és nekem elkezdett rángatózni a jobb szemem.

Ez már beteges?

- Mond, te egyáltalán nem veszed a célzást? Vagy külön kérvényt kell neked benyújtani, hogy felfogd, a dolgokat? - ment fel bennem a pumpa.

Most komolyan, ez a gyerek ennyire értetlen? Vagy csak hülye?!

Ah, nyugodj meg Mady...

Ujjaimmal megszorítottam az orrnyergemet - a mai nap folyamán először -, és egy mélyet sóhajtottam.

- Tudod, nem vagyok olyan hülye, mint amilyennek beállítasz - állt fel, majd elém lépett -, igenis értem a célzásokat, sőt, még a tekinteted is elárulja, de engem nem érdekel. És tudod miért? - hajolt bele az aurámba, és csak most vettem észre, hogy sokkal magasabb nálam. Úgy igazán. - Mert otthon halálra unnám magam - nevetett -, és a te reakcióid sokkal élvezetesebbek. - Vigyorgott.

- Che. - Mondtam, majd sarkon fordultam, és besétáltam a szobámba. Elővettem egy fehér pólót és egy fekete nadrágot. A fürdőszoba felé menve, még oda kiáltottam neki hogy "Csinálhatnál reggelit", mire ő visszakiáltott "Inkább ebédet!".

És tényleg, ahogy ránéztem az órára, már háromnegyed egy volt.

Végül is, mindegy, hogy ki mikor ebédel... nem? Hehe...

Egy biztos, jó sokáig aludhattam.

Becsuktam a fürdőszoba ajtaját, majd levettem a boxerem, és betettem a szennyesbe. Megnyitottam a zuhanyzót, majd amikor kellemes hőmérséklet volt, beálltam alá. A tolóajtót elhúztam, nehogy vizes legyen ott kint minden. A meleg víz kellemes érzéssel töltött el, és végre boldogan mostam le magamról a tegnapi "kosz" foltokat. A kezembe nyomtam a tusfürdőt, majd mindenhol megmostam magam. A hajamat még azelőtt felkötöttem kontyba, mielőtt beszálltam volna a tus alá.

A francnak lesz kedve megszárítani...

Általában, ha hajat mosok, akkor két óra kell ahhoz, hogy megszárítsam. Ha hagyom, hogy magától száradjon meg, ahhoz kell két nap, ha nem több.

Saját tapasztalat...

Szóval gondolhatjátok, hogy mennyire nem fűlik a fogam az úszás órákhoz a suliban...

Leöblítettem magamról a habot, elzártam a vizet, és kiszálltam. Megfogtam a törölközőmet, és szárazra töröltem magam, majd gyorsan felkapkodtam a ruháimat, ahogy megéreztem a finom illatokat a konyhából.

Megnéztem magam a tükörben, és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy irtó jól nézek ki.

Persze, ez alap Uchiha dolog... - Kuncogtam sötéten.

Kiengedtem a hajam, és megráztam a fejem, majd kisétáltam a konyhából. Hashirama ott állt a pult mögött - rózsaszín kötényben! Anyától kaptam... de ez mellékes -, és együtt dúdolt a rádióval, miközben sürgött forgott, mint egy jó háziasszony.

- Tudod, drágám, legközelebb ide is költözhetsz. - Ugrattam.

- Ez csak természetes édes, érted bármit. - Kacsintott, mire csak mosolyogva megráztam a fejem.

Oda sétáltam hozzá, majd felvettem én is egy kötényt - kéket! -, majd nekiálltam tojásokat elővenni a hűtőből.

Az emberek nagy része - hatalmas része! -, nem tudja, hogy imádok főzni.

Ez is egy olyan szokás, amit az ember megtart a hozzá legközelebb állókhoz. De miért is mutatom én ezt meg a Senjunak?

Ah, mindegy...

Anyu tanított meg főzni. Mivel a fater állandóan a munkájával volt elfoglalva, így nem volt ideje ránk, a kölykeire. - És ez is egy Uchiha jellegzetesség. A férfi megy dolgozni, míg a nő otthon van a gyerekekkel.

Nem sokra emlékszem apámról, amikor kicsi voltam. És ezt a képek is bizonyítják. Csak anyura emlékszem, amint mosolyog, nevet. Mivel csak magunk voltunk meg merte tenni... Nem mintha alapból nem tette volna meg... Ebben szerencsére rá ütöttem. - Mosolyogtam.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz főzni. - Hallom Hashirama hangját.

Az tojásokat egyenként beleütöm egy pohárba, majd megszagolom - hogy nem-e romlott -, majd végül beleöntöm egy mély tányérba. Anyu tanította.

- Sosem mondtam.

- És miért nem?

- Mert sosem kérdezted.

- Hm, akkor ezentúl meg kell, hogy kérdezzelek ha meg akarok tudni valamit? - fordult felém, és a szórakozottságtól csillogott a szeme. Engem viszont elkezdett érdekelni valami.

- Tökmindegy, de figyelj. Miért akarsz velem ilyen jóba lenni? - néztem rá értetlenül. - Nézd, én Uchiha vagyok, azok közül is a legfurcsább, és te már a suli kezdete óta a nyakamon lógsz. - Fújtattam. - Tudod kezd fárasztó lenni az előled való menekülés. És amúgy is, semmit sem tudsz rólam, sőt! Én se rólad. Akkor mégis minek akarsz állandóan velem lógni? - ráztam meg a fejem kicsit. - Biztos észrevetted már, hogy nem vagyok egy társasági lény, na jó, talán Kagamit elbírom meg minden... de te minek tepersz ennyire? Több száz barátod is lehetne, akkor pedig miért vesződsz velem? - hagytam abba a tojások felverését.

Senju pár percig hallgatott, majd mosolyogva rám nézett, és válaszolt.

- Tudod, Mad, egy nap majd meg tudod.

- Hö? És mé' nem most?

Erre csak kuncogni kezdett, és csinálta tovább a tésztát. A tojásos nokedli gondolatára a n yál már összefutott a számban... és a hasam is korogni kezdett.

- Mert én így látom jónak. - Válaszolta, mire elsuttogtam neki, hogy " szemét".

Még fél óráig pepecseltünk a konyhában, mire készen lettünk a kajával. Le is ültünk az asztalhoz, és enni kezdtünk. Elvettem a pultról a ketchupot, és rányomtam a nokedlire.

- Sót raktam a tojáshoz, de ha gondolod, nyugodtan szolgáld ki magad. - Tettem a kanalat a számba, mire megláttam Hashirama kábult szemeit.

- Tudod, arra gondoltam, hogy most olyanok vagyunk, mint egy fiatal házaspár.

Mondandója miatt megakadt a kaja a torkomon, és köhögni kezdtem.

- Mi - ittam egy pohár vizet -, a franc? Házaspár? És melyikünk lenne a női szerepben?

Most komolyan... az embereknek a leghülyébb dolgok jutnak az eszébe az ilyen helyzetekben...

- Természetesen te. - Válaszolta, mire helyeselően bólogatni kezdtem. Aztán amint elért a tudatomig a válasza, eltátottam a számat. Ő pedig a kezével eltakarta a száját, nehogy felnevessen.

- Én?

- Ühüm.

- És miért pont én?

- Hm, mert kisebb vagy nálam? Mert jobb, kedvesebb és gyengédebb vagyok mint te?

- És sokkal nyálasabb is...

- Hé!

- Ugyan, ugyan - legyintettem -, még barátok sem vagyunk, és mégis arról beszélünk, hogy melyikünk lenne a passzív fél a kapcsolatunkban. Na nem mintha együtt lennénk. - Hadartam gyorsan.

Hashirama csak a fejét fogta, majd fáradtan felsóhajtott.

- Mad... - Kezdte, de gyorsan meg is állítottam a mondandójában.

- Nem hiszem, hogy adtam engedélyt arra, hogy becézgess, Hashirama. - Mondtam, majd a megdöbbent barna szemekbe néztem. - Mi van?

- Hónapok óta először...

- Hö? - értetlenkedtem. Hónapok óta mi?

- Hónapok óta először mondtad ki a nevem.

Csak néztem és néztem az előttem ülő, velem ugyanannyi idős srácra, és hallgattam. Most, hogy mondja... végig gondolva a dolgokat, tényleg most mondtam ki a nevét.

Felsóhajtottam.

- Van ez így. - Pillantottam rá, és láttam, hogy kedvesen mosolyog. A mogyoróbarna színű szemei csak úgy csillogtak a sok érzelemtől, mire én teljesen meghökkentem.

De aztán megint, egy pillanat alatt visszatért a szempárba a pajkosság, és én megint azt hiszem, hogy csak képzeltem az egészet.

Talán el kéne menni egy orvoshoz, vagy valami...

Ezek után csendben befejeztük az "ebédet", és elmosogattunk. Aztán besétáltunk a nappaliba, leültünk a tévé elé, és néztük a hülye sorozatokat.

Egy óra elteltével felálltam, és kimentem a konyhába pattogatott kukoricát csinálni, majd amikor készen lett, bevittem magammal, és hoztam még egy üveg üdítőt is. Lepakoltam őket az asztalra, majd lehuppantam Senju mellé. Ő kissé megfeszült, de aztán egyből meg is nyugodott, én pedig nem tudtam mire vélni a dolgot, így csak néztem tovább a tévét.

- Utálom ezt a hülye sorozatot. - Böktem a képernyőre. - A tévések már egy normális filmet sem tudnak levetíteni.

- Ah, van ennél rosszabb is - bólogatott -, már vagy két éve nem néztem a Jóban Rosszban-t, de amikor tegnap megláttam egy részt, azt se tudtam, hogy ki kivel van.

- Jah, jah, annyi új szereplő van, hogy fingom sincs ki kivel van...

- Na meg amikor mindenki összefekszik mindenkivel...

- Oh, megy a Szulejmán! - Kapcsoltam át a csatornát, és próbáltam nem felnevetni a szakállas ürgén.

- Akkor inkább a Seherezádé!

- Hát... hé várj, honnan tudsz te ennyi "szerelmes" sorozatról?

Hashirama csak fogta a fejét, majd végül nyúzottan válaszolt. - Anyám minden ilyen sorozatot megnéz, és képes nekünk elecsetelni az aznapi részek eseményeit. - Mosolygott. - Nem to'm, hogy direkt csinálja-e ezt, hogy idegesítse vele aput, vagy azért, mert tényleg mesélni akar róla...

Hangosan felnevettem, ahogyan elképzeltem a jelenetet, amint - például -, az asztalnál vacsoráznak, és akkor Senju anyja elkezdi mesélni, hogy a Szulejmánban, az uralkodónak melyik ágyasa szült nem fiú gyereket...

Na de...

Tegyük fel a kérdést... én ezt honnan tudom?

Heh... lehet, hogy alvajáró vagyok, és éjjelenként az a szokásom, hogy megnézzem az ilyen időpocsékoló sorozatokat...

Ki tudja...

Tovább kapcsolgattam a csatornákat, majd megálltam valamelyiknél. Oda se figyeltem, csak bámultam a képernyőt, és tömtem magamba a kukoricát.

- Milyen filmeket szeretsz? - kérdezte hirtelen, majd megbökte a vállamat, hogy felé forduljak. Átkapcsoltam a zenecsatornára, és levettem annyira a hangerőt, hogy még beszélgetni is tudjunk.

Bár mélyen legbelül, felmerült bennem az a gondolat, hogy mégis miért akarnék én beszélgetni vele? Aztán rájöttem.

Ha nem alakítok ki "barátságokat" - phfuj, de nyálas egy szó ez -, akkor halálra fogom unni magam a suliban.

Igen.

Csak is emiatt engedtem, hogy itt maradjon, főzzön és tévézzen velem...

Véletlenül sem azért mert kezdeném megkedvelni...

- Vegyesnek mondhatnám. A vígjátékokat imádom, mert lehet rajtuk nevetni... hm, horrorból nagyon kevés van ami az én tetszésemet elnyerte... maximum a Fűrész valamelyik része... de ha választanom kéne akkor inkább a vígjáték... Szerelmes filmekért nem vagyok oda... de férfi vagyok - és most ne számít, hogy Uchiha is -, bevallom, sírtam a Titanicon. - Mondtam, majd áthatóan fürkésztem Senju arcát, hátha elkezd nevetni, de nem tette. - Aztán, imádom a meséket! Oh, van egy rakat bent a szobámban belőlük... Akkor már ne is beszéljek az Animékről, meg a Mangákról... Egyszerűen megőrülök értük! - Nevettem fel, majd folytattam. - Na és a sorozatok! Képes lennék a Grace Klinikát vagy akár a Mentalistát egész nap elnézni! - Mosolyogtam. - És te?

- Hm, hát én is a vígjátékokat szeretem, de a horrorokat utálom. Nagybátyám nézetett meg egyet velem, és azóta sem szeretek este otthon mászkálni... - nevetett -, viszont a kedvenceim a tragikus filmek. Az ilyen természeti katasztrófás, hurrikános, árvizes filmeket tudom sokáig nézni - nézett rám, majd mikor bólintottam, hogy értem, folytatta -, és én is megkönnyeztem a Titanicot. - Vigyorgott. - De a Showder Klub az a műsor, amin a legtöbbet tudok nevetni, sőt! Azon végig tudok mosolyogni. - Evett a kukoricából. - Kedvenc kaják?

- Édesség.

- Az nem étel.

- Nem is azt kérdezted.

- De igen.

- Nem, azt kérdezted, "kedvenc kaják?" És az édesség "kaja."

- Nem ez nem igaz. Az édesség az édesség, a kaja meg kaja. - Mondta.

- Igen? Akkor a túrós tészta mi? Kaja is meg édesség is? Esetleg "éja?"

- "Éja?"

- Aha - pakoltam a számba pár szem kukoricát -, az édesség "é" kezdője, és a kaja "ja" része.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltál ilyenen gondolkodni. - Fogta a fejét, miközben nevetett.

- Ha az igazamat kell bebizonyítani, akkor bármire képes vagyok - húztam ki magam -, szóval az édesség.

- Oké, oké! De a "rendes" kaja, amit szeretsz, az mi?

- Hm... tulajdonképpen akármit megeszek, kivéve a rántott halat. Neked?

- A kedvencem a makaróni. Akár egy hétig is képes lennék azt enni. - Kuncogott. - Most kérdezz te.

- Minek?

- Hogy barátkozzunk.

Már megint kezdi... na jó, hogy legyen egy jó napja... de csak ezért.

Semmiképpen sem azért, mert mérhetetlenül unatkoznék, ha nem lenne itt...

Hosszasan elgondolkoztam, hogy milyen kérdéseket tehetnék fel neki... aztán egyszer csak valami jobb jutott az eszembe.

- Mi lenne, ha minden, ami most eszünkbe jut magunkról, elmondanánk? Így nem kellene felesleges időt eltölteni azzal, hogy kitaláljuk mit is akarunk kérdezni.

- Nem is rossz ötlet. - Bólogatott.

- Hát, én találtam ki. - Vigyorogtam, majd elővettem egy poharat az asztal fiókjából. Legalább nem kell kimenni érte a konyhába...

- Az agyi kapacitásodat elnézve, kétségeim vannak afelől, hogy ez az ötlet nem-e véletlenül jutott az eszedbe. - Kuncogott, majd felnevetett, mire oldalba böktem.

- Köcsög vagy. - Mondtam de csak nevetett tovább.

- Na, akkor kezdem én oké? - nézett rám, én pedig öntöttem magamnak innivalót.

- Hn. - Ittam, majd visszatettem a poharat az asztalra.

- Tizenhat éves vagyok és van egy öcsém - de ezt te is tudod -, aki a te öcséddel jár egy osztályba. Kedvenc színem a fekete, mert valakinek, aki fontos számomra, ilyen színű szemei vannak. Szeretek tanulni, szerintem érdekes. Kedvenc időtöltésem az olvasás és az írás. Hm... mit is mondjak még... szeretem az állatokat...különösen a kutyákat... más nem jut eszembe, te jössz.

- Szintén tizenhat éves vagyok, és mint tudod a testvéreink egy osztályba járnak. Van még egy húgom, aki most nyolcadikos, és jövőre elsős lesz a mi sulinkban. Iskola kezdés előtt kaptam ezt a kérót, hogy ne zavarjam otthon a levegőt. Szeretem a macskákat, és tűzmániás vagyok. Oh, jah, és láncdohányos is. A hajamra allergiás vagyok, mármint, nem szeretem ha azzal piszkálnak. Jobb ha te is megjegyzed, mert nem egyszer törtem be annak az orrát, aki beszólt a hajam miatt. - Vigyorogtam Senju elfehéredett arcán. - Szeretem a számítógépes játékokat, zenéz hallgatni, és olvasni. Más nem jut eszembe. Oh! Kedvenc színem a tűzvörös.

Még sokáig beszélgettünk mindenféle dolgokról, és persze Senju megint az orrom alá dörgölte, hogy mennyire nem változtam semmit sem a gyerekkorom óta. Aztán hiába kérdezgetett, hogy emlékszem-e valamire, nemleges választ adtam. Nem tudom, de akkoriról kiesett minden.

Ah, mindegy.

Később kikapcsoltuk a tévét, és én megkérdeztem Hashiramától, hogy nem lesz gond, ha ilyen sokáig itt marad. Azt mondta nem, mivel holnap szombat, így még tanulnia sem kell. Aztán, ahogy ránéztem az órára, megdöbbentem. Délután öt óra volt! Most komolyan! Több órán keresztül beszélgettünk a Senjuval...

Nem semmi...

Hashirama éppen be akart osonni a szobámba, amikor csöngettek. Megállt, majd végignézte ahogyan az ajtóhoz sétálok, és kinyitom azt.

És ezt honnan tudtam? Oh, nem azért mert lenne egy harmadik szemem vagy valami... hanem mert éreztem magamon a tekintetét...

Amint megláttam az ajtóban álló személyt, ismerős mosolyra húzódtak az ajkaim.

- Kagami, mi járatban?

- Maaaaaady! - Nyavalygott. - El sem tudod képzelni mi történt velem a suliban! És amúgy is, hol a fenében voltál? Totál egyedül üldögéltem az ebédlőben, és egy csomó csajt el kellett viselnem! - Ugrott a nyakamba. - Folyamatosan menekülnöm kellett előlük, mert nem üldözted el őket a gyilkos auráddal... - Nevetett fel, majd elengedett, és teljesen nyugodtan besétált a házba.

Pár lépés után megállt, és vigyorogva bámult rám. Felhúztam a szemöldököm, és becsuktam az ajtót.

- Hé, Mady, mondhattad volna, hogy vendéges van. - Mosolygott. - Tán, megzavartam valamit? - nézett rám, majd Senjura. - Mert ha igen akkor elmegyek.

- Nem, nem - tiltakozott Hashirama, majd vetett egy féltékeny pillantást Kagamira, és biztos voltam benne, hogy a becenév miatt nézett rá úgy -, már amúgy is későre jár, indulnom kell. - Szedte össze a pulcsiját, amit még az előbb levett. - Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek - nyújtotta a kezét -, Senju Hashirama vagyok. Te pedig...

- Kagami! Uchiha Kagami! - Vágott a szavába, majd kezet ráztak. - De már biztos, hogy ismersz látásból...

- Igen.

Elengedték egymás kezét, majd kikísértem Senjut. Elköszöntünk egymástól, és ahogy visszapillantott, nem tudtam nem észrevenni a féltékenységet a szemeiben. Aztán intett egyet, és elment.

Felsóhajtottam, és a szememet dörzsöltem.

Azt hiszem tényleg képzelődök.

...

Amint visszaértem a házba, és leültem a kanapéra, Kagami egyből letelepedett mellém, itallal a kezében.

Még jó, hogy képes kiszolgálni magát... ugyanis én biztos, hogy nem kínálnám meg...

Sunyi kuncogás ütötte meg a fülemet, majd az én kedves "barátom" - elviselhető személy -, felé fordultam.

- Mi van? - néztem rá kérdőn.

- Szóóóval - gügyögött -, hogy hogy itt volt a te kis "barátod?"

- Elhozta a leckét. - Böktem az asztalra.

- Ühüm...

Sóhajtottam.

- Tudod Mady... Senju nagyon ideges volt amiért nem voltál suliban... mindenkit kérdezgetett, hogy nem-e tudnak rólad valamit... még a tanároktól is érdeklődött! - Gesztikulált a kezeivel. - Aztán, amikor vége lett az utolsó órájuknak, egyből elrohant... Mivel senki sem tudta, hogy hol laksz - mellesleg, engem meg se kérdezett! -, szóval, hogy talált ide?... Oh, csak nem Izu-chant kérdezte meg?

- Hn.

- Hm... de tudod, érdekes, hogy ilyen sokáig maradt... amúgy veled minden oké?

- Jah, tegnap túl álmos voltam, és nem volt kedvem ma iskolába menni...

- Ez rád vall.

- Hn.

- Oh - jutott az eszébe -, el sem fogod hinni, hogy mi történt velem!

- Aha, biztos...

- Szerelmet vallott nekem egy srác!

- Igen, igen, ha nem tetszik tedd lapátra... mi van?!

- Bizony! Egy srác! A foci csapatból... és nem is nézett ki rosszul... - Babrált az ujjaival.

Én csak hallgattam, majd észrevettem, hogy Kagami engem néz.

- Szerinted?

- Mit, szerintem?

- Nos, randizzak vele?

- Ezt most komolyan tőlem kérdezed? - emeltem fel a szemöldököm. - Nem gondolod, hogy ezt saját magadnak kellene eldönteni?

- De szerinted... nem furcsa két pasi együtt? Mármint... voltam már lánnyal de...

Mindketten hallgattunk, hiszen sosem beszéltünk ilyenekről. Közöttünk mindig is volt egy határ, ami meghúzódott a barátság vonaláig. Mármint, egyikünk se beszélt olyan dolgokról, amit a másik kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozta volna. És ebbe az ugratások, szívatások nem tartoznak bele. De sosem kérdeztük meg a másiktól például, hogy...

Heh, még példát sem tudok mondani, mert számunkra annyira egyértelmű, hogy mi tartozik a "határba."

- Hé, Kagami - kezdtem -, csak akkor menj el vele randizni, ha akarsz vele kialakítani egy kapcsolatot. Ha nem, akkor ne áltasd szegényt azzal, hogy van esélyed nála. - Bólogatott a mondandómra. - Ha meg elmész vele, akkor elmész. Majd utána nézünk, hogy mennek a dolgok ha fiúval... érted.

- Aham. - Ivott.

Ültünk még pár percig, majd láttam, hogy Kagamit foglalkoztatja valami. És végül meg kérdezte.

- És, hogy szexel két pasi egymással?

- Kagami... - fogtam a fejem -, nem azt mondtam, hogy ha "elmész vele?"

- Igen, igen, to'm, de te nem vagy kíváncsi, hogy ők... tudod... hova teszik be?

- Basszus Kagami! Ha ilyenekről beszélünk, akkor lehetne, hogy ne mássz bele a másik személyes terébe? Itt ülsz, mellettem - alig fél méterre ember! -, és azt kérdezed, hogy hogy fekszik le egymással két pasi...

- Oké, oké - emelte fel a kezeit -, arrébb megyek. - És úgy is tett. - Na de, hogyan?

- Most komolyan, halvány sejtelmed sincs, hogy hogyan...? - ráztam meg kissé a fejem.

- Hm, hát azt még el to'm képzelni, hogy a két srác kiveri egymásnak... de...

Fáradtan felsóhajtottam, és beletúrtam a hajamba. Már az egész elképzelés, hogy két srác kiveri egymásnak... furcsa. Nem , nem undorító, hiszen nincs jogom elítélni azt, akinek ilyen hajlamai vannak. De... ha elképzelném magam valakivel - férfival -, akkor ki lenne az?

A hozzám legközelebb álló személyen főleg rokonok, meg még Kagami.

Még ott van persze Hashirama is...

Na jó, Madara jobb ha ezt a gondolatmenetet nem folytatod tovább.

- Hát... hogy finoman fogalmazzak, ha lefeküdnél azzal a sráccal, akkor a seggébe tennéd.

Most komolyan... egy ilyen alap dolgot nem tudni...

Kagami arca meglehetősen érdekes színekben pompázott. Először halvány zöld - már ha ez lehetséges -, aztán falfehér, majd paradicsom vörös lett.

Kagami nem olyan hülye mint amilyennek látszik. Nagyon is értelmes, az IQ-ja az egeket verdesi, de hajlamos magát idiótának beállítani, nehogy ellenségeket szerezzen... Mármint, kiskorában állandóan piszkálták azért, mert okosabb és jobb volt mint a többiek... De aztán én úgymond "felkaroltam", és utat mutattam neki.

Azóta soha senki sem mert a közelébe menni.

Persze, még meg van ez a rossz szokása, hogy hülyének tetteti magát.

Bár néha nem tudom, hogy tényleg tetteti...

- É-értem...

Elvettem a saját poharamat az asztalról, és én is ittam belőle. Épp visszatettem volna a poharamat az asztalra, amikor az az idióta rám ugrott, és kiesett a kezemből.

- Mi a szar?! - tettem magam elé a kezeimet, és meglepődve néztem Kagamira.

Ő csak lefogta a vállaimat, és bámult rám. Csak bámult. Azzal az átható Uchiha tekintettel, hogy akar valamit.

- Madara... nem próbáljuk ki? - pirult el.

Kérdezte gyenge hangon, nekem pedig elkezdett - megint -, rángatózni a szemem.

Idegességtől elhalálozhat az ember?

- Te... hülye! Baszd meg, te rohadt állat! Normális vagy?!

- Most miért ne? Nem vagy kíváncsi, hogy milyen lenne, ha kipróbálnánk?

- Egyáltalán nem! - Rúgtam gyomrom, mire felnyögött, és ráült a csípőmre.

- Pedig én igen...

- Seggfej! - Kiabáltam, ő pedig elkezdte rólam lehúzni a farmert. - Te rohadék! Hozzám ne merj érni! - Nyúlt volna a fenekemhez, de én fogtam magam és lefejeltem.

- Au! - Fogta a fejét, majd leesett a kanapéról. - Ez fájt.

- Heh, meg is érdemelted. - Horkantottam. - Ezzel túl mentél minden határon! - mutattam rá, mire bűnbánóan rám nézett.

- Sajnálom.

- Szerinted egy sajnálómmal be tudom érni?! Majdnem megerőszakoltál te idióta! - Kapkodtam magamra a ruháimat, majd Kagami felé mentem.

- Madara, kérlek bocsáss meg... én... soha nem tennék veled ilyet!... Én csak... nem tudom mi ütött belém... sajnálom. - Mondta, miközben szomorú fejet vágott.

Felsóhajtottam.

- Hé - kezdtem kedvesebb hangnemben -, itt én vagyok az áldozat.

- Tudom.

- Te tényleg hülye vagy.

- Tudom.

- És egy seggfej is.

- Tudom - pillantott rám reménykedve -, haragszol?

- Igen.

- De... de még barátunk maradunk... ugye?

- Tudod, egyáltalán nem Uchihaként viselkedsz. És, ha azt hiszed, hogy nem lettem volna képes megvédeni magam, veled szemben, akkor hatalmasat tévedsz.

- Madara! Nem érdekel az Uchihaság, de ezt te is tudod! Én csak... te... amióta megismertelek már tudom, hogy mi vagyok, és hogy milyen ember is leszek... és ha lesznek gyerekeim, akkor nem fogom őket "úgy" nevelni mint ahogy a mi szüleink tették velünk...

- Az előbb még fel akarta dugni az ujjad a seggembe. És már gyerekeket tervezel? - mosolyogtam.

- H-hé - pirult el -, én tényleg nem tudom, hogy mi ütött belém... és most, hogy ez... megtörtént, rájöttem, hogy nem akarom álltatni a srácot. Én családra vágyom... és ez az előbbi - nézett rám -, veled... Nem tudnám elképzelni magam egy férfival. Még veled se. És igen, már most el kell kezdeni e tervezést nem? - vigyorgott.

- Oké, oké, hanyagoljuk a témát - hadartam -, majd tíz év múlva jól megszívatlak vele. - Nevettem fel. - És mi lesz a gyerekeid neve? Már ha lesznek... - Motyogtam.

- Haha - nevetett -, a fiamnak Shisui lesz a neve! - Öklözött a levegőbe. - Tovább viszont nem jutottam... - Vakarta meg a tarkóját.

- Idióta. - Ráztam meg a fejem. - Viszont, az előbbi kis akcióddal okoztál egy-két gondot. - Mutattam a törött üvegdarabkákra, és a hatalmas foltra a fehér szőnyegen. - És nehogy azt hidd, hogy hagylak elmenni, ameddig fel nem takarítod. És ne nézz így rám, a szőnyeget is kisikálod.

- De Maaady...

- Fogkefével...

- Mady!

- Ha nem hagyod abba, találok még pár elfoglaltságot.

- Oké, vettem apu! - Kiáltotta nevetve, majd berohant a konyhába a seprűért, meg a lapátért, és összeszedte az üveg darabokat. Később a szőnyeget bevitte a fürdőbe, és elkezdte sikálni, majd betette a mosogatógépbe.

Aztán megcsörrent a telefonja, és el kellett mennie. Bezártam utána az ajtót, majd leállítottam a mosogatógépet, és áttettem a szőnyeget a szárítóba.

Ameddig száradt, addig én összeszedtem a kukoricás tálat, poharakat, és beraktam őket a mosogatóba. Elővettem egy tiszta tányért, és megettem a maradék nokedlit, amit Senjuval csináltunk.

Miután végeztem, elmosogattam az edényeket, és kivettem, a már száradt szőnyeget a gépből. Leterítettem az eredeti helyére, és lenyomtam a villanyokat, majd elmentem fürödni. Éreztem, hogy az álmosság kezd előtörni rajtam, így csak vettem egy gyors zuhanyt, majd megágyaztam, lehúztam a rolókat, és bebújtam az ágyba.

Milyen hamar eltelt a nap... - Futott át az agyamon, aztán elvörösödtem.

Eszembe jutott, amikor Kagami "csinálta" - vagyis csak akarta, és amúgy sem haragszom rá nagyon, mert sosem lenne képes ilyesmire, maximum ha rájön az öt perc... -, azokat a dolgokat, és én...

Akkor arra gondoltam, hogy miért nem Hashirama csinálja ezt velem...

Francba...

Hülye Senju... remélem rosszat álmodsz... - Gondoltam, majd magamra húztam a takarót, és elaludtam.

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! Remélem velem maradtok még, és izgatottan fogjátok várni a következő fejezetet! :D**

**Fejezet megjegyzések: Van pár szó benne, pl. Hö? , Mi'va?, To'm... Ezek nem elírások, csak rövidítések, amiket jómagam is használok! :D **

**Sziasztok! **

**By: Lora98**


End file.
